


Caught Out

by vix_spes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin thought that he'd been so careful and then Leon shattered his illusion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Out

“You're not as subtle as you think you are Merlin.”

The familiar voice came from behind him and startled Merlin so badly that he jumped out of his seat and sent the shield that he had been polishing flying with a loud clang. The noise drew the attention of the training knights, most of whom rolled their eyes and laughed amongst themselves along with a few good-natured jokes when they realised that it was just Merlin being clumsy. When they returned to what they had been doing, Merlin turned around to glare at Leon who wasn't the least bit affected. Arthur's second-in-command had taken a nasty gash to his shoulder and the top of his chest only two days ago in a mild skirmish with bandits while on patrol and had been banned from training and patrols until Gaius said so. He was obviously still permitted to attend council meetings and assist Arthur with paperwork that dealt with the knights as he trained them when Arthur was unavailable but after only two days it was obvious that he was chafing at his enforced rest.

Merlin retrieved the shield and placed it in his lap, picking up the cloth that he had been using previously but didn't make any moves to resume his activity. Instead he turned his attention to the older knight who was sat casually with his feet propped up and seemingly relaxed but watching the proceedings on the training field with eagle-eyes, obviously taking mental notes on progress and mistakes in equal measure. His hands were twitching and he was constantly trying to fold his arms across his chest but couldn't because of his injury. He turned his head slightly so that he could see Merlin but could also see the knights out of the corner of his eye as Merlin opened and closed his mouth several times without saying anything before he finally managed to speak.

“What are you trying to say Leon?”

“That we all know that you never get any work done when you're out here while we train because you can't take your eyes off Arthur. That shield has probably been polished for the last hour but you haven't noticed because your eyes have been glued to Arthur since they started although they have at least moved from just staring at his arse to just staring at him full stop.”

By now, Merlin was starting to resemble a tomato as he blushed furiously. He hadn't realised that he had been so obvious and now was worried that Arthur had noticed; if the knights (or at least some of them) had noticed his behaviour then it was highly probable that Arthur had noticed as well. He thought that he was internalising his panic suitably but Leon then proved just why he was Arthur's second-in-command and blind-sided him. Again.

“Arthur doesn't know. He hasn't seen you watching him so don't worry. The only ones that know are the ones that know you well so Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and I.”

“Only ones? That's four people too many that know. Oh god, this is a disaster.”

“It's not a disaster Merlin. I always thought that Arthur was the drama queen not you. It's probably a good idea to go and work on the swords in the armoury though; I don't want you cutting your hand open on them when you get distracted. Your tongue was practically hanging out when he was doing his stretches this morning.” Leon chuckled as Merlin mock-pouted but got up and started gathering his things together. Leon waited until Merlin had started backtracking towards the castle. “Merlin, if it's any consolation …. he watches you as well. You should just do or say something to him.”

                                                                                  ~*~

  
“You know your father would have a heart attack if he realised that you were pining after your manservant.”

Arthur choked on his wine at the words and turned to glare at his second-in-command who was sat there smugly drinking his own wine.

“Pining? Me? I don't think so! And over Merlin? Please don't be ridiculous … just look at him.” Arthur gestured towards the other side of the hall where Merlin stood in his formal uniform, puffing exasperatedly at the feathers that were flopping in his face. Oh, who was he trying to kid? He thought Merlin looked adorable in the ridiculous uniform that Arthur forced him to wear for his amusement.

There was silence from Leon and Arthur chanced a glance at the silent knight and found his second-in-command staring at him with an eyebrow raised (not unlike Gaius' trademark look) and that expression on his face that had always made Arthur squirm (and still could, much to his mortification). Being a scant four years older than Arthur and already a squire of Camelot, Leon had taken Arthur under his wing when he had started as a squire and then been Arthur's mentor when he had first started training with the knights. As a result, Leon knew Arthur as well as if not better than anybody else except for Merlin. It was for that reason alone that he knew he wasn't going to be able to pull the wool over Leon's eyes. He wasn't even going to try.

“Fine, you may be right that I've been staring at Merlin but I'm really not convinced that pining is the right word for this.”

“Arthur, there isn't another word that fits this better than pining. You've shown more interest in him than you've ever shown in any of the women that your father has had brought here as potential wives. Why don't you just do something about it? Considering everything that you've done, you can't be scared.”

“I'm not scared, I just don't want to ruin anything. He's one of the few people that doesn't fawn over me because I'm the prince; he treats me like he treats everybody else. What if I confess and he just laughs at me? Or worse, what if he leaves Camelot?”

“Arthur, you're starting to sound like a love-struck female. It's ridiculous. He's not going to laugh at you, he's not going to leave Camelot.”

“But how do you know that Leon?”

The look that Arthur was giving him reminded Leon of a little blond-haired, blue-eyed nine-year old desperately wanting Leon to tell him what to do and he couldn't help but smile. “Because he watches you just as much as you watch him. And I've had a very similar conversation with him already.” He clapped Arthur on the shoulder as he started to talk to Gwaine on his left-hand side. “I promise. You've got nothing to lose so just grow a pair and man up.”

                                                                                    ~*~

Leon had been away on patrol for the last few days as Arthur had been required to stay behind in Camelot at Uther's request and, having returned, was on his way to Arthur's chambers to report on the patrol before he could finally go and have a full nights sleep in a proper bed. Knowing that Arthur would be in his private chambers and dealing with paperwork at this time of the afternoon, he didn't bother to knock and simply walked straight in. Only to stop dead in shock before a broad grin spread across his face.

Arthur's desk was covered in paperwork but he wasn't paying any attention to said paperwork. What he was paying attention to was the manservant sprawled across his lap laughing softly and blushing at both Arthur's actions and whispered words. Arthur was so intent on pressing kisses along Merlin's exposed neck and shoulder that he didn't notice that Leon had entered the room although as Merlin tipped his head back to give Arthur greater access to his neck, he spotted Leon and his eyes grew wide as he tried to push Arthur away from him. When that failed to work, Leon cleared his throat loudly making Arthur jump and Leon chuckle as Arthur wrapped his arms firmly around a flailing Merlin who had nearly gone flying out of Arthur's lap.

“Well, I'm glad that you took my advice Arthur, Merlin. I'll give you my report on the patrol tomorrow morning; there was nothing urgent.” He turned and moved towards the door, pausing briefly before he exited the chambers, “Just a word of advice though; you should probably lock the door so you don't get any more unexpected visitors, ones who might not be as supportive as me or the boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/92772.html)


End file.
